


Amaurosis

by Tabuko



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabuko/pseuds/Tabuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La estabilidad de NERV como organización pende de un hilo y Gendo Ikari debe dar explicaciones a SEELE al respecto. Un error de procedimiento durante las pruebas de sincronización produce un accidente y a consecuencia del mismo, un piloto pierde la vista y lo peor de todo...no se sabe si es algo permanente o temporal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaurosis

**Author's Note:**

> AU basado en la pareja KawoShin manga.

Todo el personal de operaciones estaba reunido en el despacho del Comandante Ikari para exponer lo que había ocurrido 45 minutos antes.

El hombre se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, callado y estático en su típica pose. A su lado, se encontraba de pie el Vice Comandante Fuyutsuki.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso...

-Diagnóstico del piloto? -por fin habló Gendo-

-Amaurosis bilateral súbita, señor -contestó Ritsuko-

-Pronóstico? -volvió a preguntar-

-Reservado -respondió la mujer-

-Causas del accidente?

-Contaminación de la cápsula durante las pruebas de sincronización

-Quién dio orden de sumergir al piloto hasta esos niveles?

Ritsuko tragó saliva, su cargo estaba en riesgo...

-Fui yo, Comandante. Teniendo en cuenta que el Quinto Elegido siempre logró un mayor porcentaje de sincronización que los demás, creí que podíamos descender los niveles hasta romper su propio récord...pero me equivoqué

-Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, Doctora Akagi? -cuestionó Fuyutsuki-

-Por su estupidez experimental nos hemos quedado sin nuestro mejor piloto -agregó Gendo-

-Señores...asumo toda la responsabilidad del caso y sus posteriores consecuencias -contestó ella-

Gendo volvió la vista a Fuyutsuki...

-Qué explicación le daremos a SEELE?

-Este error nos puede costar muy caro. Esperemos no se presenten novedades catastróficas y que el estado del piloto se regularice -comentó el Vice Comandante-

-Todo el personal de operaciones será sometido a sumario para determinar el nivel de responsabilidad de cada uno -dijo Gendo-

-Pero, señor...-- -protestó Misato-

Gendo perdió la paciencia y elevó la voz...

-Mayor Katsuragi!

-Sí, señor? -respondió ella-

-Usted quedará a cargo del piloto del Evangelion Mark-06

-O sea, qué me darán vacaciones para cuidar de él?

-Por supuesto que no!!! La necesitamos en el centro de operaciones a tiempo completo

-Cómo se supone voy a supervisar al chico, Comandante Ikari?

-Lo hará a la par de su trabajo, deberá cuidar adecuadamente al piloto o bien delegar a alguien de su entera confianza para que lo haga. Entendido?

-Entendido, señor -respondió Misato con resignación-

-Bien, no habrán más pruebas de sincronización hasta nuevo aviso de la Comandancia. En cualquier momento convocaré a otra reunión. Pueden retirarse -finalizó Gendo-

\---

Al abandonar el lugar, todos se dirigieron de nuevo a sus respectivos puestos. Misato no podía disimular su disgusto, le habían delegado un trabajo extra que nada tenía que ver con sus actividades como Mayor.

-Ufff...pero qué alivio salir de ese despacho!!! Pensé que las cosas con el Comandante Ikari serían mucho peores -comentó Maya-

-Créeme que se pondrán peores muy pronto. Luego del sumario, lo más probable es que todos seamos despedidos -contestó Shigeru-

-SEELE va a hacer rodar cabezas cuando sepa lo ocurrido con el Quinto Elegido -agregó Hyuga-

-Serían tan amables en cerrar la boca!!!??? -gritó Misato volteando hacia ellos-

Todos callaron y la miraron asustados...

-Guarde la compostura, Mayor Katsuragi -dijo Ritsuko-

-Cállese, Doctora Akagi!!! Usted es la única responsable de todo esto y por su culpa ahora todos estamos sumariados -respondió Misato todavía más nerviosa-

-Está molesta porque le encargaron el cuidado del Quinto Elegido? Si no quiere hacerlo, puede pedir colaboración a los demás pilotos. Total...hasta que no termine el sumario, no habrán actividades para ellos -sugirió la Doctora-

-Mmm...tiene razón. Los convocaré a una reunión luego de que salgan de la escuela -respondió Katsuragi-

\---

En horas de la tarde, Misato se hallaba en una sala conversando con Shinji, Rei y Asuka y les estaba poniendo al de la situación...

-En síntesis, así están las cosas...y a consecuencia de un tonto error de operaciones, se ha perjudicado el estado de salud del piloto y también la estabilidad de NERV -dijo Misato-

-Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Nagisa? -preguntó Shinji-

-Su diagnóstico es... -tomó un papel que tenía al lado y lo leyó- ...amaurosis bilateral súbita

-Qué demonios es eso? Suena a algún tipo de mutación -comentó el chico-

-Pero qué idiota e ignorante eres!!! -dijo Asuka-

-Pregunto porque no sé qué es eso! Acaso tiene algo de malo? -discutió-

-Pues deberías leer e instruirte más... -retrucó la pelirroja-

-Dejen de pelear -pidió la mujer- En palabras sencillas, a causa del accidente...Nagisa ha quedado ciego

-Queee!!!??? P-pero cómo? -se alarmó Shinji-

-Estuvo sometido a un nivel de contaminación muy alto, eso empezó a afectar su presión arterial y su tiempo de coagulación sanguínea se vio tan elevada que le ocasionó un infarto de los nervios ópticos...a consecuencia de eso, perdió completamente la vista en ambos ojos -contó Miasto-

Los chicos la observaron por demás sorprendidos, no podían creer que el caso fuera tan grave...

-Quedará ciego para siempre? -preguntó Rei-

-No lo sabemos, su pronóstico es reservado. Pasará esta noche en el hospital y mañana le darán de alta -contestó la Mayor-

-Entonces ya lo dieron de baja como piloto? -preguntó Asuka-

-Es muy temprano para determinar eso. De momento, todos ustedes también estarán cesados de sus actividades aquí. En cuanto las mismas se reanuden, los estaremos llamando

-Y cómo se supone va a manejarse solo? Ciego y solo se verá en graves problemas -agregó Ayanami-

Misato encogió los hombros...a ese punto quería llegar...

-Precisamente para eso es que los reuní aquí, es evidente que el muchacho no podrá valerse por sí mismo en el estado en que se encuentra. Necesitaré la ayuda de ustedes, así que...algún voluntario para cuidar de Nagisa-kun?

Los chicos quedaron en silencio nada más de escuchar la petición de Misato...nadie se atrevería a tomar tal responsabilidad...

-Nadie? Rei? -Misato la miró-

-Lo siento pero no voy a poder. El Comandante Ikari me enviará en 2 días más a NERV USA para probar los Evangelion en construcción -respondió Rei-

-Y por qué te enviará a ti y no a nosotros? -se quejó Asuka-

-Porque es mucho presupuesto enviar a todos, especialmente a ti que te crees de la realeza y eres un gasto extra para la organización -contestó la otra-

-Estúpida muñeca!!! -gritó la pelirroja- Claro...como eres la favorita del Comandante Ikari, nosotros somos poco menos que basura

Misato y Shinji suspiraron fastidiados, si Asuka no creaba polémicas, no era ella...

-Asuka, tú podrías cuidar de Nagisa-kun? -preguntó Misato-

-Yo? Cuidarlo? Estás loca!!! No me junto con homosexuales pervertidos -se cruzó de brazos-

-No se diga más...Shinji, tú cuidarás de Nagisa -aseveró la Mayor y se puso de pie-

-P-pero por qué yo? -protestó Shinji casi indignado-

-Porque eres él único que queda para hacerlo y además esta es una orden directa de tu padre, por lo que no aceptaré quejas de tu parte. Ahora mismo le pasaré el informe -respondió la mujer sin darle chance de protestar- Muy bien, pueden retirarse

Misato se levantó y se marchó. Shinji quedó en su lugar con rostro de preocupación...

-Jajajajajaja...ni modo, saliste directamente sorteado -se burló Asuka-

Shinji no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una mirada fulminante y se retiró corriendo de esa sala sin poder ocultar su enojo...

-Vaya...pero qué amargado! -se mofó la pelirroja-

\---

Por más que no quería hacerlo, a Shinji ya no le quedaba otra alternativa más que acatar la orden de Misato. Le indicaron que se mudaría al apartamento de Kaworu al otro día y que debería ir tomando notas de las novedades diarias.

Shinji sabía que aquella no iba a ser una buena idea, al final de cuentas, la relación entre ellos no era la mejor del mundo. Eran compañeros de escuela y de trabajo pero no podía considerarlo precisamente un amigo cercano.

A Shinji le irritaba el hecho de que Kaworu sea demasiado absorbente y en ocasiones descarado con él. Por eso lo evitaba y prefería mantener la distancia aunque la verdadera razón era una que le producía mucho temor y le costaba admitir: el albino le gustaba y eso le daba miedo, el hecho de sentirse atraído hacia otro chico.

\---

Al día siguiente, en Misato llamó a Shinji por teléfono...

-Bien, Shinji, es hora...debes ir cuanto antes a instalarte con Nagisa. Él ya está en su apartamento, lo acaban de dejar allí...en este momento lo acompaña un personal de vigilancia pero debes ir a relevarlo ya mismo -ordenó la Mayor-

-De acuerdo. Alguna otra cosa? -preguntó Shinji con cierta ironía-

-Sí, ya hablé a tu escuela y expliqué la situación. La delegada de tu salón te estará enviando las lecciones desarrolladas en el día por correo electrónico. Por favor, asegúrate de no atrasarte y también de poner al corriente a tu compañero -dijo ella-

-Bien. Algo más? -reiteró el chico ya fastidiado-

-Ah sí, lleva el libro que te dejé sobre la mesa del comedor. Ahí deberás apuntar cada las cosas que van sucediendo con Nagisa durante tu estadía con él -agregó la mujer-

-Como digas, saldré para allá enseguida... -contestó Shinji y colgó-

Exhaló con fuerza para luego ir a recoger el libro de notas que le indicó Misato. Después, tomó su mochila y partió con destino a la casa de Kaworu...se sentía por demás intranquilo.

\---

Unos 30 minutos después, Shinji se encontraba finalmente allí. Se encaminó al apartamento de Kaworu y vio un hombre montando guardia frente a la puerta...

-Buenos días -saludó Shinji- Soy su relevo

-Por fin llegas, muchacho... -dijo el hombre- Creo que debiste traer una silla o algo para sentarte

-No vengo a montar guardia, vengo a cuidar de mi compañero -respondió el chico-

-Quieres decir que te quedarás allí adentro con él? -preguntó el otro-

-Mmm...así es -respondió Shinji como lamentándose-

-Vaya...pues te deseo suerte y paciencia con ese chico tan...asquerosamente insoportable... -comentó el hombre-

Shinji lo miró algo asustado...

-Por qué dice eso? -preguntó-

-Pues tenía pensado esperarte adentro para asegurarme que no necesitara nada y me corrió del lugar. Para ser ciego es realmente petulante y maleducado...en fin, ya me voy. Suerte de nuevo, la vas a necesitar -aseveró el hombre y se marchó-

Shinji lo vio marcharse y luego dudó acerca de entrar o no al lugar, estuvo pensativo mirando a la puerta durante varios minutos...

-Y si me corre de su casa como lo hizo con el guardia? -se preguntó en voz baja- Pues...ni modo, no me iré, tengo que cumplir la orden de Misato o se lo dirá a mi padre

Exhaló con fuerza y abrió la puerta. Encendió las luces ya que todo le parecía muy oscuro, antes que pudiera decir nada se asustó al ver a Kaworu sentado en un sillón del estar viendo hacia él con una expresión de absoluta seriedad...

Shinji no podía percibir nada extraño en el albino, quien estaba con una ropa de entre casa, pantalones grises y camiseta naranja.

Sus ojos lucían aparentemente normales aunque no conseguía distinguirlos del todo bien pues se encontraban levemente ocultos tras unos mechones de su flequillo.

Kaworu percibió perfectamente que alguien había ingresado a su lugar y pensó era nuevamente aquel hombre...

-Le dije que se fuera. Por qué entra de nuevo? No necesito que haga de niñero, váyase de una maldita vez!!! -elevó el tono-

Shinji al notarlo bastante nervioso y alterado, no supo como darse a conocer ante él...avanzó unos pasos y bajó su mochila en otro sillón que estaba allí...

-Qué lata con usted!!! Le dije que se marchara...acaso no entiende que...--

Kaworu calló de golpe al darse cuenta que estaba equivocado. Al acercarse un poco más a él, Shinji se fijó en los ojos de su compañero y efectivamente tenían algo extraño, no eran normales.

Su mirada perdida e inquieta evidenciaban que el chico se hallaba sin el más mínimo sentido de ubicación.

Shinji lo miró compadecido y aunque sabía que Kaworu era un chico fuerte, lo veía vulnerable e inseguro en ese estado.

Quedó viéndolo fijamente, recorriendo sus facciones con la mirada y se sonrojó, incluso con su ceguera lo encontraba demasiado guapo y atractivo.

El castaño dio un paso más hacia el albino y la reacción de éste lo dejó completamente fuera de sí...

-Shinji-kun? -preguntó Kaworu con una leve sonrisa-

-H-hola Nagisa... -respondió con dudas- Lamento lo que te ocurrió

Kaworu volvió a su expresión seria y aparentemente enojada...

-A qué viniste? A burlarte de mi? Si tu visita obedece a eso, puedes marcharte de aquí -lo reprochó el albino-

La actitud de Kaworu lo comenzaba a irritar pero intentó serenarse y no seguirle la corriente...

-Me han enviado para cuidar de ti. No es conveniente que te quedes solo en tu estado y además debo llevarte a tus chequeos médicos -contestó el chico-

-Tú...viniste a cuidarme? Y por qué harías eso por una persona que no te agrada? -Kaworu se cruzó de brazos-

-Esa fue la orden que dieron...así que no puedes correrme de aquí por más que quieras -respondió el castaño-

Kaworu hizo una mueca de disgusto...

-Debí suponerlo. Lo haces porque te lo ordenaron...no porque yo te agrade o porque tengas voluntad de hacerlo. Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero compañía...me siento incómodo y todavía más sabiendo que se trata de ti

Shinji suspiró fastidiado y elevó el tono de voz...

-Oye...no seas descortés!!! Aún sabiendo como eres, soy el único que accedió a venir!!!

-Ah sí...y cómo soy según tú? -preguntó el otro-

Shinji se sonrojó y no entendía la razón por la que se ponía tan nervioso ante su presencia. Kaworu no podía verlo pero le daba la impresión de que igual percibía todo lo que le pasaba...

-Eres en verdad una persona...difícil...y me cuesta mucho trabajo entenderte. También eres muy terco y temperamental, eres irritante...algo soberbio y descarado -contestó Shinji molesto-

-Ya veo, lo único que ves en mi...son defectos. Hubieras preferido cuidar de la Primera, no? -cuestionó el albino-

-Qué tiene que ver Ayanami con todo esto? -preguntó Shinji frunciendo el ceño-

-Que si a ella le hubiera pasado esto, tú no esperarías una orden superior para ir a cuidarla por tu cuenta -acusó Kaworu-

-Ya basta, Nagisa!!! Orden o no...estoy aquí y tendré que soportarte los próximos 30 días, no creas que es algo muy fácil que digamos pero por favor...tratemos de hacerlo llevadero por lo menos

-30 días -susurró el albino y sonrió nerviosamente-

Kaworu tampoco podía con toda esa tensión que venía acumulando. Shinji sentía mucha curiosidad por preguntarle cosas sobre su ceguera pero al verlo así tan susceptible, no se atrevía a hacerlo...

-Deseas que te cocine algo? -preguntó Shinji-

-No tengo hambre -respondió Kaworu-

-Ok. Necesitas alguna otra cosa? -volvió a preguntar el castaño-

-Cómo qué? -contestó el otro con apatía-

-No sé, escuchar música...beber algo...o tal vez que te lleve al parque de aquí en frente

-Será mejor que te largues, Shinji. No quiero ser una molestia para nadie...menos para ti que de por sí, me odias y además...--

A Shinji ya le hartó escuchar eso, no pudo contenerse más. Fue con prisa hasta Kaworu, lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo levantar con fuerza de su lugar y lo zarandeó de los hombros...

-Ya deja de decir estupideces!!! -gritó- Maldita sea, me sacas de quicio y me provocas unas terribles ganas de golpearte. Por qué eres tan molesto, eh?

Estando de pie, el albino perdía el equilibrio con toda la facilidad. Así que tambaleó hacia un lado y terminó cayendo al piso junto con Shinji...

-Nagisa!!! -gritó-

-Eres todo un genio, Shinji -dijo Kaworu-

-L-lo siento -se disculpó el chico-

Shinji lo ayudó a sentarse en la alfombra y quedó viéndolo fijamente por un momento. Kaworu tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía que también lo miraba. Se sonrojó por completo...

-Qué sucede, Shinji? -preguntó el albino-

-Nada. Ven, te ayudo a ponerte de pie -se levantó y luego ayudó a su compañero-

Cuando Kaworu se puso de pie, extendió los brazos y los movió en el aire para hallar posibles obstáculos, empezó a dar unos pasos...

-Oye...a dónde vas? -preguntó Shinji-

-Necesito ir al baño -respondió y empezó a caminar-

-Y sabes por dónde está?

-Claro que sí, es por allá -señaló a cualquier parte- Crees que soy idiota? -contestó el albino-

Dio unos pasos más y tropezó con una silla que tenía en el camino, antes que cayera de nuevo al piso, Shinji lo sostuvo...

-Ok, no me respondas -dijo Kaworu al darse cuenta-

-El baño está al otro lado -contestó Shinji negando con la cabeza-

Shinji lo tomó de un brazo y guió su camino. Kaworu no protestó...

-Ya estamos en el baño. Supongo recuerdas donde está cada cosa, no? -preguntó Shinji-

-Sí pero mmm...por qué mejor no me ayudas a bajarme el pantalón y a orinar? -sugirió Kaworu con un tono sugestivo-

-Oye...no te pases!!! -se escandalizó el castaño-

-Pues sería tu oportunidad perfecta para que toques mi pene jajajaja -rió el albino-

-Vete a la mierda, Nagisa. Eres un asco... -contestó Shinji y se marchó de su lado-

Kaworu se carcajeó descaradamente. Esa noche Shinji se encargó de preparar la cena y al albino realmente le gustó mucho, tanto que pidió repetir el plato.

Luego ayudó a Kaworu a cepillarse los dientes y a ponerse la ropa de dormir. Se sintió avergonzado viéndolo en ropa interior y no podía evitar que el rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas.

Después, lo condujo a la cama para que pudiera acostarse a dormir cuando cayó en la cuenta de que allí no había un sofá que pudiera usar y tampoco trajo una bolsa de dormir.

-Demonios! -exclamó el castaño por lo bajo-

-Qué sucede? -preguntó Kaworu-

-N-no es nada -respondió Shinji nervioso-

-Cómo que nada? Shinji...si estás maldiciendo es por algo, no?

-Es que...olvidé mi bolsa de dormir y por lo que veo...no tienes un futón o algo así. Si no te importa, pondré una manta en el piso y dormiré allí -contestó-

-Claro y amanecer con una osteoporosis... -contestó Kaworu irónicamente-

-Tonto...cómo me va a dar eso por dormir en el piso? -dijo Shinji algo enojado-

-Lo que quiero decir no tienes que dormir en piso...

-Eh...bueno...es que...-- -fue interrumpido-

-Puedes usar la mitad de la cama -sonrió-

-De acuerdo...pero no intentes nada raro -respondió el castaño-

-Estoy ciego...no podría hacerte nada, a menos que tú me ayudes...

-Deja de decir tonterías!!! -reclamó Shinji y fue cambiarse-

Esa noche, los chicos durmieron juntos en la misma cama. Shinji se sentía por demás nervioso al estar tan cerca de Nagisa...temía que su compañero intentara alguna cosa extraña para ponerlo en situaciones comprometedoras.

\---

Días después, Shinji tuvo que llevar a Kaworu a hacerse sus correspondientes chequeos médicos. Se encontraba esperando a terminaran los estudios, estaba sentado en un pasillo vacío hasta finalmente apareció Misato allí...

-Oh, Shinji!!! Finalmente te encuentro... -dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él-

Cómo marcha todo?

-Pues...supongo que bien -respondió el chico-

-Solo puedo quedarme un momento ya que tengo mucho trabajo pero cuéntame, cómo van las cosas? -preguntó la mujer y se sentó al lado de Shinji-

-Han sido días complicados. Cuidar de Nagisa no es tarea sencilla, tiene muy mal carácter y la convivencia con él no es precisamente pacífica...pero bueno, intento ayudarlo en lo que se pueda

Misato quedó viéndolo por un momento, realmente era mucha responsabilidad la que había impuesto pero confiaba en que su tutelado podría con eso. Sonrió con nerviosismo y cierto impotencia.

-Bueno...ya debo irme -se puso de pie y le entregó un sobre- Ten...es dinero para cubrir los gastos que puedan tener, creo que será suficiente para todo el mes. Cualquier cosa, puedes hablarme

-No vas a quedarte a constatar la situación de Nagisa? -preguntó Shinji algo indignado-

-Lo siento...ya debo regresar a NERV, recuerda que estamos todos sumariados por el lamentable incidente -respondió la mujer- Nos vemos luego

Ella se marchó bajo la molesta mirada de Shinji...

-Demonios... -susurró y apretó el sobre de papel-

\---

Sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, los días volaron. Shinji había marcado otro día en el calendario. Pasaron 27 días que llevaba cuidando a Kaworu...no podía creer que el tiempo pasó tan rápido.

-Ya se está por cumplir el mes que me encargaron cuidarlo -suspiró- Pensar que al principio me negué y luego andaba peleando con Nagisa por ser tan terco e insoportable...

Se encontraba preparando el desayuno mientras Kaworu todavía dormía, trataba de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

Cuando finalmente terminó y se dispuso a servir, echó un vistazo hacia la cama y no encontró al albino allí.

Se preocupó y lo buscó con la mirada, pudo escuchar que estaba en el baño...se acercó con prisa para vigilar que no hiciera alguna tontería o se lastimara.

Algo ruborizado se acercó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza, lo vio lavándose la cara y luego sin ningún inconveniente.

Cuando Kaworu terminó buscó la toalla que tenía colgada al lado del lavabo y se secó con ella. Shinji estaba realmente sorprendido. Cuando notó que el otro tocó la pared para apoyarse e ir saliendo del baño, decidió intervenir...

-Buenos días, Nagisa -lo saludó- Déjame ayudarte... -lo tomó del brazo-

-No te preocupes, puedo solo -zafó de él y salió de allí lentamente-

Shinji quedó desconcertado con esa actitud por demás extraña. Usualmente aprovechaba cualquier acercamiento del castaño para molestarlo e imponerle su presencia de una forma bastante atrevida.

Lo vio caminar lentamente hacia la habitación y fue tras él...

-Vamos por aquí, Nagisa...el desayuno está listo -dijo Shinji-

-No te molestes -respondió el albino-

-Pero qué dices? Ya está todo servido...así que te sientas y tomas el desayuno sin ocasionar problemas. Está bien? -dijo el otro-

-Sí -respondió Kaworu casi sumisamente-

Shinji lo ayudó a sentarse a la mesa y luego de servirle el desayuno, quedó viéndolo...

-Quieres que te ayude a comer? -preguntó-

-No hace falta, trataré de hacerlo yo solo aunque demore más de lo usual -contestó el albino-

El castaño quedó ciertamente descolocado, la actitud de Kaworu esa mañana era diferente, no solo estaba siendo dócil...parecía también que lo estuviera evitando de alguna forma.

Así transcurrieron las horas sin que Kaworu dijera una sola palabra. Tras desayunar solo quiso regresar a la cama y permanecer allí, según él, el resto del día.

Su actitud apática empezaba a irritar a Shinji, ya que solo recibía monosílabos por respuestas a sus ocasionales preguntas.

A Shinji le generaba mucho stress y tensión lo que sucedía con Kaworu, así que se dispuso a salir un momento para comprar unas cosas que faltaban.

-Volveré pronto, no se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería en mi ausencia. Estamos? -advirtió Shinji-

-Puedes ir tranquilo, no haré nada fuera de lugar -respondió el albino-

\---

Shinji demoró unos 30 minutos en regresar. Tras dejar las compras en una mesa. Entró a la habitación para avisar a Kaworu que había vuelto...sin embargo, no lo encontró allí, acostado en la cama como lo dejó.

-Nag...-- -iba a llamarlo hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño-

Aparentemente, ese ruido provino del baño...fue con prisa hasta allí. La puerta estaba abierta y se asustó pensando que algo pudo haberle sucedido a Kaworu pero cuando iba a ingresar al sanitario, se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta, hallando algo que nunca hubiera esperando.

Ahí estaba Kaworu, había bajado la tapa del inodoro al igual que sus pantalones. Estaba ahí sentado, masturbándose frenéticamente.

Al ver semejante, Shinji casi entró en shock...se sonrojó completamente y sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Se cubrió la boca para no gritarle y evitar ser descubierto espiándolo.

Estaba demasiado avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos se posaron en las bonitas y algo obscenas expresiones faciales de Kaworu, en el rubor de sus mejillas e inevitablemente también en el miembro sexual del chico, que se hallaba claramente despierto y en su máxima extensión.

Lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, ya que lo solía ayudar a bañarse pero nunca de manera. Kaworu emitía pequeños quejidos ahogados...hasta que de su boca salió algo inesperado...

-Ahhh...Shin...ji... -murmuró-

Al escuchar eso, Shinji sintió sus latidos acelerarse y también empezó a excitarse involuntariamente. El albino se estaba autosatisfaciendo pensando en él.

No podía digerir lo que ocurría, intentó irse de allí pero nervioso como estaba, caminó hacia atrás al voltear, chocó contra un estante provocando que algunos libros cayeran de él e hicieran bastante alboroto...

-Mierda... -exclamó Shinji-

Con eso, Kaworu se dio cuenta que Shinji había vuelto...así que tuvo que suspender su actividad manual de inmediato.

Shinji pateó los libros hacia un costado y salió de allí, haciéndose el desentendido fue a colocar las cosas que había comprado.

Kaworu ya tenía sentido de la ubicación dentro de su casa, así que llegó a pasos lentos hasta su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Shinji lo miró avergonzado...

-Qué fue todo ese escándalo? -preguntó el albino-

-Eché algunas cosas sin querer -respondió Shinji- La cena estará lista en unos instantes. Será mejor que te laves las manos...

-Están limpias, acabo de salir del baño...

-Sí...por eso -contestó el castaño con cierta ironía-

\---

Tras cenar, los chicos se dispusieron a descansar. Pues al día siguiente Kaworu tenía de nuevo sus controles médicos de rutina. Nuevamente, había un cierto ambiente de tensión.

Estaban recostados en la cama, uno al lado de otro pero ninguno tenía realmente intenciones de dormirse aún...

-Por qué estás tan callado? Desde que volviste no has dicho prácticamente nada -comentó Kaworu-

-Lo mismo me pregunto...has estado todo el día muy quieto y tranquilo -respondió Shinji-

-Bueno...es que tengo un problema...perooo no sé si quieras saberlo -contestó el albino-

-Cuéntame...a decir verdad, me incomoda mucho que estés en silencio cuando usualmente te la pasas hablando tonterías sin parar -dijo el otro-

Kaworu tomó aire y exhaló con fuerza, luego sonrió y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, habló...

-De repente...me dieron muchas ganas de...tener sexo -confesó-

Shinji lo miró completamente anonadado y se sonrojó notablemente ante semejante declaración. No supo que decir así que lanzó lo primero que se le ocurrió...

-Quieres hacer eso...así, ciego y todo? -preguntó Shinji titubeando-

-Pues no follo con los ojos, tonto jajajajaja -se carcajeó el albino-

-Mmm...bueno, de pronto tienes razón. Supongo que usualmente tendrás sexo con alguien, no? Podrías llamar a esa persona y los dejo a solas unas horas -respondió el castaño-

-Shinji...si así fuera, no esperaría eso...yo mismo te hubiera echado -contestó Kaworu- La verdad es que nunca lo he hecho con nadie...pero de pronto se me empezó a antojar. Es decir, estoy excitado todo el tiempo. No te ha pasado?

-Queee!!!??? -Shinji se sonrojó- No...la verdad que no y además no es tu maldito problema, no me preguntes esas intimidades, Nagisa!

-En fin, mejor vamos a dormir antes que terminemos discutiendo como de costumbre -respondió el albino-

\---

Rato después, Kaworu se durmió profudamente. Shinji en cambio, no podía conciliar el sueño...se sentía incómodo y al parecer lo que el albino le confesó lo perturbó bastante.

Shinji estaba recostado a un lado, dándole la espalda a Kaworu cuando de pronto sintió al otro chico girar hacia él, al punto de dejarlo a orilla de la cama donde casi cae al piso...

-Rayos, Nagisa!!! -exclamó y se movió un poco para atrás-

Al hacerlo, terminó pegándose tanto a su compañero que casi se hiperventiló al sentir que Kaworu estaba teniendo una erección en sueños y se la estaba arrimando completamente contra su trasero.

-Y ahora que demonios se supone debo hacer? -se preguntó entre fastidiado y avergonzado-

Permanecieron así durante unos 15 minutos hasta que Shinji no pudo resistirlo más, inconscientemente aquello parecía no disgustarle del todo porque podía notar como empezaba a crecer algo en su pantalón de piyama...

-Ay no, ahora no, no, no, noooo!!! -murmuró a regañadientes-

Demasiado tarde, se hallaba tan excitado que solo quería ir al baño y hacerse cargo de ese inconveniente. No le quedó de otra que empujar a Kaworu, quien no despertó pero quedó boca arriba.

Shinji se sentó en la cama y quedó viéndolo...el albino estaba profundamente dormía profundamente. Luego bajó la mirada hacia el sexo de Kaworu y pudo ver que seguía erecto y la bragueta de su pantalón estaba completamente humedecida...

-Cuando lo vi en esa situación tan vergonzosa, pude notar que Nagisa en tiene realmente muy desarrollado. Es mucho más grande que yo -dijo para sí mismo-

Volvió a cerciorarse que Kaworu estuviera dormido. Sintió unas repentinas ganas de quererlo tocar...así que sin meditarlo, extendió mano hacia la erección del otro con la intención de posarla suavemente encima.

En el momento que creyó conseguir su objetivo, se vio completamente descubierto por Kaworu quien se levantó un poco y atrapó la mano de Shinji justo antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

El castaño casi muere del susto y de la vergüenza al saberse pillado en el acto...

-Shinji...eres un maldito atrevido -dijo Kaworu con tono acusador-

-L-lo siento, yo no...-- -fue interrumpido-

-Pervertido! Intentaste abusar de un ciego. Qué clase de persona eres? -cuestionó el albino-

-Nagisa, escúchame...-- -insistió Shinji siendo de nuevo interrumpido-

-Si vas a hacer algo como eso, tienes que hacerlo bien -dijo Kaworu-

-Que!!!??? -exclamó el castaño asustado-

Kaworu no había soltado la mano de Shinji, así que la condujo dentro de su pantalón para que pudiera tocarlo por completo...

-Nagisa...no!!! -trató de retirar su mano-

Sin embargo, Kaworu no le dejó sacar la mano de allí...

-Puedes hacerme ese pequeño favor, no? -sonrió-

Shinji pudo sentir la dureza y la humedad del miembro del albino, se sintió muy avergonzado por haberse puesto en esa situación. Pero sabía que si no hacía lo que el otro pedía...no lo iba a dejar en paz o peor que eso, corría riesgo de que se lo contara a alguien.

-Anda Shinji, échame una mano con esto -pidió Kaworu-

El castaño empezó a acariciarle lentamente, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo...

-Espera, no estamos lo suficientemente cómodos así... -intervino Kaworu- Quítame el pantalón, así tendrás más libertad de movimiento

Ni corto ni perezoso, Shinji se levantó e hizo lo que el otro le pidió. Tras despojarle de su prenda de vestir, tomó el miembro ajeno y se dispuso a masajearlo de nuevo.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Kaworu empezara a emitir pequeños gemidos entrecortados y su respiración a agitarse...

-Ahhh...sí, sigue así -susurró-

Shinji no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, observó a Kaworu y notó el rubor en sus mejillas como también el modo tan sugestivo en que mordía sus labios ante esas placenteras sensaciones...

-Hazlo más rápido -exigió el albino-

El otro obedeció al instante, sentía como el sexo de Kaworu se deslizaba y retorcía en su mano a medida que se ponía cada vez más húmedo, caliente y grande...

-Es normal que un chico de esta edad lo tenga tan grande? -preguntó Shinji-

-Ahhh...no lo sé... -contestó el otro en apenas un hilo de voz-

Mientras seguía con eso, Shinji también se hallaba cada vez más excitado...

-Demonios!!! -dijo en voz alta-

-Qué sucede, Shinji? -preguntó-

-Me he puesto duro...por tu culpa -respondió-

-Tengo una idea...quítate el pantalón también y luego recuéstate a mi lado -sugirió Kaworu-

Nuevamente Shinji siguió sus indicaciones, cuando hizo todo eso. Kaworu condujo su mano y tomó el miembro de Shinji, empezó a masturbarlo y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo...

-Ahhh...esto mejor que hacerlo uno mismo -dijo el castaño sorprendido-

-Mmm...hágamos una apuesta...te animas? -desafió el albino-

-Habla...aaahhh!!! -gimió Shinji-

-Vamos a ver quien de los dos puede contenerse por más tiempo antes de venirse, el primero que se corre...pierde y deberá hacérselo al otro...con la boca... -sonrió Kaworu-

-Queee...ahhh...no, no haré semejante cosa!!! -protestó Shinji-

A esas alturas, ninguno de los dos podía ya acallar sus gemidos...

-No seas cobarde, Shinji...aaaahhh!!! -jadeó Nagisa-

-Lo que estás proponiendo es muy... -calló de golpe-

Kaworu se había venido y con eso, le dejó toda la mano llena de sus fluidos...

-Lo siento, no pude contenerme ya -se excusó el albino-

-Mmm...perdiste la apuesta -acusó Shinji-

-Bien, me haré responsable de mis actos -respondió Kaworu-

-No es necesario, Nagisa...solo estaba bromeando!!! -se alarmó el castaño-

Fue en vano, Kaworu se levantó sin soltar el pene de Shinji como para guiarse con más facilidad...la ceguera le limitaba bastante pero ya se las arreglaría. En tanto, el otro se sentía algo cohibido...

-Dicen que esto se siente muy bien...ya me dirás... -dijo Kaworu-

-Nagisa...espera...aaaahhh!!! -emitió un fuerte quejido-

Ni bien sintió la cálida boca del albino en contacto con su sexo, Shinji sintió que iría a enloquecer. En realidad, Kaworu no tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía pero se basaba en cosas que había visto y leído en internet.

Shinji en cambio, no podía sofrenar el movimiento en vaivén de sus caderas a medida que sentía esas fuertes y placenteras succiones de los labios del albino...quien a pesar de su impedimento visual, parecía estarlo disfrutando mucho también al igual que el castaño.

-Cómo se siente? -preguntó Kaworu dejando un rato de lado lo que hacía-

-Mmm...condenadamente bien. Por favor, Nagisa sigue!!! -suplicó- Si no sigues...siento que voy a enloquecer

-Vaya...cuánta ansiedad!!! -exclamó el albino-

Kaworu prosiguió con su labor y segundos después, Shinji se corrió por completo también. Tras eso, se levantó y trajo unos pañuelos desechables con los que se limpió y también hizo lo mismo con su compañero.

Cuando las cosas aparentemente se tranquilizaron, Shinji se empezó a sentir un poco mal por lo acontecido aunque no podía negar lo mucho que le había gustado y disfrutado...

-Nagisa...quieres...que ahora te lo haga yo a ti? -preguntó-

-No, Shinji...no quiero que lo hagas porque piensas que tienes una obligación conmigo. Hazlo cuando sientas reales ganas de darme una...-- -Shinji lo interrumpió-

-Ya entendí, no hace falta que le pongas nombre y apellido a todo!!! -dijo-

-Todavía tengo ganas -confesó Kaworu-

-Mmm...también yo -respondió Shinji todo sonrojado-

Kaworu se dio cuenta que para Shinji, el sexo era algo completamente inexplorado...y aunque también era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante con otro chico, sabía como debía proceder...

Lo que no sabía es como manejar la situación por completo, ya que estando ciego se le complicaba de sobremanera. Kaworu extendió las manos y pudo tocar el rostro de Shinji al comienzo con torpeza, luego lo tomó de la barbilla y sin mediar palabras...se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Habiendo sido tomado por sorpresa, Shinji quiso quebrar el beso pero Kaworu se lo impidió. Se le fue encima, quedando sobre Shinji y dejándolo acostado en la cama...

-Nagisa...no hagas eso... -dijo contra los labios ajenos-

-Y por qué no? Me gusta besarte...o es que prefieres que solo te bese aquí abajo? -preguntó el albino muy sugestivamente-

-Cállate, por favor!!! Cómo eres tan desvergonzado!!! -reclamó el castaño-

Kaworu sonrió maliciosamente, en la posición que se encontraba sobre Shinji hizo que su compañero separara más sus piernas y dirigió su mano derecha directamente hacia el trasero ajeno, buscando con prisa y algo de torpeza cierto orificio de su interés, no sin antes haber lubricado sus dedos con su propia saliva.

Ni bien Shinji sintió ese roce, se estremeció. No tenía idea de lo bien que eso se podía sentir, gimió entrecortado mientras Nagisa lo acariciaba en esa parte con delicadeza haciéndolo mover instintivamente sus caderas.

-Qué tal esto? -preguntó Kaworu y metió dos dedos de golpe hasta el tope-

Shinji lanzó un quejido y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dolió al principio pero una vez que lo tenía adentro ya era diferente...

-Quiero más... -dijo Shinji casi suplicando-

Nagisa le introdujo otro más haciéndolo moverse bruscamente, de nuevo por el dolor inicial que eso le provocaba a Shinji. Aunque el albino no podía verlo, bastaba con escuchar esos gemidos intensos y sentir sus movimientos.

-Parece que en serio te gusta -sonrió- Tengo mi mano quieta, tú eres el que se mueve...

Shinji se sonrojó pero estaba tan consumido por el placer que eso le producía que no le importó estar actuando tan lascivamente. Lo que Nagisa dijo era verdad, quien se movía era Shinji y lo hacía de adelante para atrás y vice versa haciendo que los dedos de su compañero se inscrustaran en su interior cada vez más.

-Aaahhh...ahhh...Nagi...sa -gimió-

-Qué sucede Shinji? -preguntó con voz inocente-

-Necesito aún más...mmm!!! -respondió el castaño con los ojos llorosos-

-Bien...ya que mis dedos no son suficientes para ti. Probemos con otra cosa -contestó Kaworu-

Retiró sus dedos de Shinji para hacer un reemplazo de inmediato, así que tomó su pene que volvió a despertar con todo aquello que sucedía...no hizo falta lubricación alguna, con su propia humedad bastó.

Buscó de nuevo la entrada de Shinji, que se hallaba ya dilatada gracias al arduo trabajo previo que hizo con él y sin avisarle nada, empujó y se lo metió de golpe hasta quedar totalmente dentro de él.

Shinji se cubrió la boca ahogando así un tremendo grito de angustia. Al parecer era mucho más de lo que creyó poder tolerar, se le caían las lágrimas de forma incontenible y sentía que le ardía todo el cuerpo.

Kaworu permaneció quieto, tomando a Shinji de las piernas sin hacer un solo movimiento. Al penetrarlo pudo sentir perfectamente como se contraía y dilataba todo el interior de su compañero, causándole un raro pero exquisito placer que nunca antes había experimentado.

Estuvieron así por unos cuantos segundos, sin decir una sola palabra...hasta que ninguno de ellos pudo resistirlo más. Kaworu empezó a moverse con lentitud y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, iba entrando y saliendo de Shinji mientras ambos se confundían en gemidos.

Kaworu se acercó a él a medida que lo iba embistiendo con fuerza y Shinji preso de toda su excitación, tomó al albino del rostro y lo besó de forma desenfrenada, tras eso se vino por completo pudiendo sentir el calor de su semen que invadía su parte de su abdomen y también el del otro.

-Shinji...voy a...aaaahhh... -advirtió Kaworu-

-No, adentro nooo...-- -pidió Shinji-

Pero ya fue tarde para hacer ese pedido, Kaworu se había descargado en el interior de Shinji por completo, con fuerza e intensidad...llenándolo de él y haciendo unos últimos y suaves movimientos.

Nadie dijo nada, permanecieron en la misma posición y solo se besaron sin parar unos minutos. Había sido la primera experiencia para ambos e increíblemente y a pesar de la limitación del albino, resultó por demás placentera y agradable.

\---

Al otro día, Shinji despertó antes que Kaworu. Se encontraba de buen humor y se sentía bastante especial por alguna razón desconocida. Tomó una ducha y luego preparó el desayuno.

Cuando todo estaba servido, fue a despertar a Kaworu...

-Nagisa...despierta, ya es tarde -dijo acariciándole el cabello- Anda...despierta y vamos a desayunar...

-Mmm...qué hora es? -preguntó el albino todo somnoliento-

-Son las 10 de la mañana...vamos levántate y te ayudo a vestirte -pidió Shinji con amabilidad-

Al final Kaworu accedió a sus peticiones y de nuevo, cumplió con obediencia lo que Shinji le pedía. Mientras desayunaban, Shinji lo miraba sonriente y algo ruborizado...

-Dormiste bien? -preguntó el castaño-

-Sí, tuve un muy sueño -respondió Kaworu-

-También yo. Al parecer me relajé completamente -añadió Shinji-

Shinji hizo esos comentarios esperando a que Kaworu dijera algo sobre lo ocurrido la noche pasada, pero no pronunció una sola palabra al respecto, se limitó a sonreir y ya.

Conforme pasaban las horas, Kaworu actuaba de lo más normal...como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Al darse cuenta que no iría a decir nada, Shinji se enojó y cambió su actitud amable y conversadora.

-Cómo puede ser tan desconsiderado? -susurró-

Cuando se hizo de noche y fueron a la cama, Shinji volteó y abrazó su almohada. Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera pensaba decirle buenas noches, cerró los ojos esperando dormirse pronto hasta que de repente...Kaworu habló...

-Shinji...por cierto, muchas gracias por lo de anoche. Crees que...podríamos hacerlo de nuevo? -preguntó de la forma más natural y distendida-

Shinji abrió los ojos de golpe ni bien escuchó semejante cosa...

-Qué!!??? Por qué mejor no vas y se lo pides a tu puta madre? -respondió casi gritando-

-Eh...pero qué tienes? Acaso no te gustó? Digo...porque anoche parecías muy feliz -dijo el albino-

Shinji no respondió...

-Por qué estás tan enojado, Shinji? Desde la tarde estás hecho una fiera rabiosa

-Y lo preguntas? Eres un maldito desconsiderado, Nagisa!!!

-Qué dices? Pero si te traté muy bien. No te quejaste de eso anoche...sino todo lo contrario...

-Eres un idiota!!! -contestó el castaño-

-En serio...no sé qué hice ahora -dijo Kaworu-

Kaworu se sentó en la cama y quedó muy pensativo durante unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Estaba pensando muy atentamente el posible motivo del enojo de Shinji...

-Ah...ya entiendo, te enojaste porque hoy no te dije nada de lo ocurrido anoche? -preguntó el albino-

-No me hables!!! -contestó Shinji-

-No seas terco, Shinji...está bien, si sirve para que dejes de estar enojado...sí me gustó mucho y quiero hacerlo de nuevo -sonrió-

-Eres tan sutil, Nagisa. Por qué crees que lo haría de nuevo?

-Anda...no seas malo, hagámoslo otra vez. Si quieres será la última...

-Lo prometes? -preguntó algo desilucionado-

-Sí, prometo que nadie sabrá jamás que te gusta entregar las nalgas

-Aaaahhh!!! Callate!!! -le lanzó su almohada-

Esa noche volvió a suceder...lo hicieron de nuevo y aparentemente había estado mejor que la primera vez. Sin embargo, ahora no se quedaron dormidos tan pronto...estuvieron abrazados un largo rato después de toda la acción...

-Ahora eres tú el que se ha quedado muy callado -dijo Kaworu- Qué te sucede?

-Pienso que mañana será mi último día aquí, ya se cumple el plazo que me asignaron para cuidar de ti -respondió Shinji-

-Es verdad...pasó muy rápido este mes -contestó el albino-

-Sabes? Al principio no quise venir...sabía que lidiar contigo sería difícil y aunque al principio fuiste un gran insoportable...terminaste gustándome más de lo que yo creía -confesó Shinji-

-Y tú a mi...no resultaste ser tan desagradable y tonto como yo creía... -respondió Kaworu-

Shinji se sonrojó, le daba mucho gusto confirmar que le gustaba a Nagisa...y esperaba que éste le pidiera que se quedara con él por más tiempo...sin embargo...

-Pero ya terminó tu tiempo aquí, fue interesante tenerte como compañero de habitación. Ahora debes regresar a la escuela y a tus responsabilidades de siempre...

-Es verdad. Me pregunto a quién enviarán en mi reemplazo? -dijo el castaño-

-No tengo idea pero si mandan a otro chico...no creo que haga estas cosas con él -bromeó Kaworu-

-Púdrete, Nagisa...eres un idiota!!! -se alejó de él abruptamente y volteó al otro lado-

-Y ahora qué hice!!!??? -preguntó el albino desconcertado-

-Cállate y déjame dormir!!! -gritó Shinji-

-Pero Shinji...--

-Duérmete!!!

Kaworu encogió los hombros y optó por no insistir con él. Terminaron dormidos...

\---

Al día siguiente, a Shinji se le pasó el enojo. Ya sabía cómo era Kaworu...totalmente irreflexivo y no medía sus palabras.

Estaban sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro...

-Nagisa...lo siento, anoche me enojé sin sentido... -se disculpó Shinji-

-No entendí porque realmente te enojaste -respondió Kaworu-

-Es que no me gustaría que estés con otro chico -confesó con timidez-

-Y por qué no? -preguntó el albino sin comprender-

-Porque no!!! -gritó Shinji- Y sabes qué? Me quedaré aquí a cuidarte otro mes si hace falta. No me importa si no quieres, yo me quedaré igual...

-En verdad? -sonrió Kaworu- Me alegra mucho saber eso, de hecho, te lo iba a pedir pero lo hacía te ibas a molestar de nuevo conmigo

-Ah sí? Pues más me molesta que no me lo hayas pedido...

\---

Finalmente se cumplieron los 30 días que le fueron asignados a Shinji. Ese día debía presentarse ante Misato en NERV, entregar su cuaderno de informes y regresar a sus actividades normales.

Posiblemente ya habían designado a una persona que lo reemplazaría para cuidar a Kaworu aunque Shinji había dicho que se quedaría de todos modos...en realidad eso no lo decidía él.

Esa mañana, Kaworu abrió los ojos y al hacerlo pudo ver el techo de su habitación. Parpadeó un par de veces y se fregó los ojos con la mano...se sentó en la cama y se puso a observar todo a su alrededor.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que sus ojos habían recuperado la visión de una manera tan inesperada. Después se dio cuenta que a su lado tenía a Shinji dormido y completamente desnudo.

-Es verdad...anoche lo hicimos de nuevo -sonrió con malicia- Así que esto es lo que me estuve comiendo estos días...es digno de ser retratado

Salió lentamente de la cama para no despertarlo y buscó su teléfono celular, para su buena suerte contaba con suficiente batería. Tomó unas cuantas fotos de Shinji en esas condiciones para tenerlas de recuerdo.

Luego de eso, Kaworu empezó a sentir hambre...así desnudo como estaba fue a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar un sandwich. Ahí sí no pudo evitar hacer ruidos por lo que Shinji despertó...

-Mmm...Nagisa? -murmuró abriendo los ojos a duras penas-

Al no verlo a su lado en la cama, despertó por completo y fue algo asustado a verificar de donde provenían esos ruidos. Ahí se encontró a Kaworu comiendo apoyado contra el lavaplatos.

Shinji quedó viéndolo algo sorprendido. Kaworu volteó a verlo y le sonrió...

-Quieres? -preguntó mostrándole el sándwich-

El castaño quedó lleno de dudas y pudo notar la mirada desvergonzada de Kaworu recorriéndole de pies a cabeza, ya que también estaba desnudo...

-Oye...cómo es que? -preguntó asustado y se le acercó-

-Qué pasa? -cuestionó el albino-

-Nagisa...acaso tú...puedes ver!!!?

-Ah...sí, desde que desperté hace un rato -sonrió- Y tú te ves tan lindo así...sin nada de ropa encima

-Aaaaaahhhh!!! -gritó Shinji y salió con prisa de allí-

Shinji fue a vestirse con prisa y luego Kaworu fue tras él...

-Es bueno ver de nuevo, tengo muchas ganas de salir de este encierro por fin -dijo Kaworu- Voy a vestirme y vamos por ahí, sí?

-E-está bien -dijo Shinji- De hecho, debemos ir a NERV a informar sobre esta novedad

Shinji miraba de reojo mientras Kaworu se vestía, por un lado estaba contento de que su compañero haya recobrado la vista pero el otro le entristecía puesto que eso significaba que ya no le haría falta para nada.

-Estoy listo -dijo Kaworu-

-Bien, solo dame unos minutos que junto mis cosas. Ahora que ya puedes ver, no me dejarán quedarme aquí por más tiempo -respondió Shinji algo melancólico-

\---

Cuando Kaworu y Shinji se presentaron en NERV para informar que el Quinto Elegido estaba aparentemente restablecido, fue enviado a un nuevo chequeo médico donde informaron que su visión era completamente normal.

El Comandante Ikari fue informado al respecto y se sintió aliviado, había inventado una coartada perfecta para zafar de SEELE, quienes pedían comunicarse con su piloto. La estabilidad de NERV ya no era un problema con ese asunto resuelto.

El personal a cargo también se quitó un gran peso de encima. Hasta organizaron un pequeño refrigerio en la cafetería de NERV para celebrar la buena noticia.

Los chicos estuvieron invitados, siendo Kaworu el centro de atención. Todos se acercaban a preguntarle cómo se sentía y felicitarle por haber salido victorioso de algo tan difícil...en tanto, Shinji observaba todo aquello sentado en una mesa, solo y pasando desapercibido.

-Hola, Shinji. Quieres otro refresco? -preguntó Ritsuko acercándose a él-

-No, gracias. Estoy bien... -respondió-

-Me gustaría agradecerte en nombre de tu padre y de todo el personal de operaciones por haber cuidado de Nagisa este tiempo. Estoy segura que la Mayor Katsuragi no lo ha hecho...así que cumplo en hacerte extensiva toda nuestra gratitud -dijo la mujer-

-De nada, Doctora Akagi -dijo Shinji-

-Sabes? Tu padre estaba muy preocupado. Si Nagisa no recuperaba la vista, SEELE iba a tomar medidas en contra de NERV...y todos nosotros hubiéramos terminado en prisión indefectiblemente -comentó ella-

-Tanto así? -preguntó él-

-Sí, tu padre les dijo que Nagisa y tú fueron puestos en cuarentena y aislados...para mejorar la convivencia entre ambos -contó Ritsuko-

Shinji la miró con muchísima sorpresa y se sonrojó un poco, aunque esa fue una mentira que su padre inventó para que SEELE no pudiera hablar con Kaworu...al final resultó ser verdad, la convivencia entre ellos mejoró...y vaya de qué manera!!!

-Y le creyeron a mi padre?

-Sí, es más, estuvieron muy conformes -respondió ella sonriendo-

\---

Días después, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los chicos se reincorporaron a la escuela y las actividades de siempre. Shinji se dio cuenta que Kaworu definitivamente no lo iba a necesitar más para nada. Al fin de cuentas, el albino era un chico independiente.

Sin embargo, Shinji se dio ese tiempo que pasaron juntos se apegó mucho a Nagisa y no podía negarse que lo extrañaba mucho, solo que no se iba a atrever a demostrarlo y menos a decirlo...así que optó por padecer su añoranza en silencio.

Por otra parte, Kaworu tampoco lo volvió a buscar ni molestar como acostumbraba a hacerlo anteriormente. Solo se limitaba a saludarlo cuando lo veía por ahí o se lo cruzaba pero era todo.

Shinji se hallaba en un estado un tanto depresivo, no hablaba mucho y se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación. Misato intentó sin éxito sacarle información.

Estaba recostado en su cama con la vista fija en el techo cuando inesperadamente su celular empezó a sonar y al ver en su pantalla "Nagisa llamando...", no pudo evitar sonreír...un tanto nervioso, tomó la llamada...

-Hola, Nagisa...

-Cómo estás, Shinji? -preguntó del otro-

-Bien...y tú? -respondió el castaño-

Contuvo un momento su respiración, creyendo que Nagisa le diría algo respecto a ellos o quizás que lo extrañaba...

-Bien también. Sabes te llamaba porque...-- -calló de golpe-

-Mmm...por qué? -preguntó Shinji expectante-

-Porque deseo que me digas las respuestas del último ejercicio de la tarea de matemáticas... -respondió el albino con cierta pena-

-Queee!!!??? Nagisa, eres un tonto...me has llamado solo para pedirme respuestas de la tarea, no puedo creerlo!!! -se quejó el castaño-

-No...también te quería decir que extraño lo que cocinabas para el almuerzo y la cena -dijo Kaworu- Ahora me la paso comprando comida instantánea...

-Ah sí? Pues no pareces extrañar nada de lo que dices -reclamó Shinji-

Kaworu suspiró y finalmente se atrevió a confesar...

-Bueno...en realidad te extraño a ti también pero si te digo algo, de seguro terminas enojándote como siempre. Además de que no me haces caso desde que te fuiste -dijo el albino-

-Pues se supone que el molesto eres tú -dijo Shinji-

-Entonces...quieres que te moleste como siempre?

-Sí, idiota. No te das cuenta que eso es exactamente lo que quiero? -confesó Shinji todo ruborizado-

-Bien, siendo así, no te quejes después. Porque te molestaré más que antes -bromeó Kaworu-

-Tampoco es para que abuses...

Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato...hasta que Nagisa tuvo una brillante idea...

-Dime...no quieres venir a que te moleste personalmente ahora? -preguntó con un tono seductor-

-Está bien...creo que será mejor porque me da una terrible flojera dictarte las respuestas por teléfono -respondió Shinji-

-Bien. Te espero...no demores -dijo Kaworu y colgó-

Minutos después, Shinji se encontraba con sus cosas preparadas como para irse. Al salir de la habitación, Misato quien estaba viendo televisión lo vio y pudo notar que su expresión era distinta, es decir, ya no parecía depresivo...

-Vas a salir, Shinji? No es ya muy tarde? -preguntó ella-

-Están por ser las 9 pm. Iré junto a Nagisa porque parece que volvió a quejar ciego... -respondió él-

Misato se puso de pie toda alarmada al escuchar eso...

-Queeeeeee!!!??? Dios mío, eso es terrible...entonces quedó con secuelas. Ay no...pobre chico y pobre de todo el personal!!! Nos van a crucificar por esto y...--

-Tranquila, Misato-san -la interrumpió- Fue una broma, Nagisa está bien

jajajajaja -rió-

Misato completamente enojada por la broma del chico, lo tomó por una de sus orejas con fuerza y lo llevó hacia la puerta...

-Ay no, no haga eso, Misato-san...duele...basta!!! -se quejó-

-Fuera de aquí, idiota!!! -abrió la puerta y lo empujó para afuera-

-Lo siento!!! -se excusó Shinji y la mujer le cerró la puerta en la cara-

\---

Cuando Shinji llegó con Kaworu, dejó sus cosas a un lado y fue a recostarse en la cama un momento en compañía del albino...

-Dime, Nagisa...podría quedarme aquí contigo unos días? Ya que Misato-san me corrió de su casa... -dijo el castaño-

-Mmm...claro puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras pero por qué te echó Katsuragi-san? -preguntó Kaworu-

-Porque dije una tontería y se la tomó muy mal... -contestó Shinji-

-Ya veo...pero desde ya te digo que vas a tener que pagarme por quedarte aquí...y el pago será por día, empezando desde hoy -dijo el albino con toda la seriedad-

-Cómo dices? -se alteró Shinji- No tengo dinero!!!

-No importa, me pagarás de otra manera -respondió Kaworu-

Shinji volteó a verlo y sonrió con picardía, había tomado eso que su compañero le dijo en doble sentido...

-Me refiero a que vas a pagarme...cocinando para mi -sonrió Kaworu-

-Eres un idiota, Nagisa! -respondió Shinji enojado-

-Y ahora qué hice!!!???

-No me hables!!!

-Pero Shinji...te enojas por todo lo que digo y así no...-- -lo interrumpió-

-Mejor, bésame... -dijo Shinji ligeramente ruborizado-

-De acuerdo -sonrió Kaworu y cumplió con ese pedido-

Ciertamente, los próximos serían días muy entretenidos para ellos dos, pero si había algo que no podían negar era que a esas alturas...ya estaban totalmente enamorados el uno del otro.

FIN


End file.
